


Dear Eiji,

by kyylld



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Japan, Libraries, M/M, New York, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Sad, Soft Ash Lynx, Tags Are Hard, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyylld/pseuds/kyylld
Summary: Dear Eiji,Hey, it’s Ash. It’s been a while, huh? How is it in Japan?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 25





	Dear Eiji,

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please note that this WILL contain SPOILERS for banana fish. anyways, this is just my input of ash writing a letter to eiji somehow lol. i was also inspired by some head cannons about the two that i’ve seen before, but i cant remember who exactly came up with them, sorry!!

Dear Eiji,  
Hey, it’s Ash. It’s been a while, huh? How is it in Japan? I hope you know that I miss you a lot, way more than I imagined, actually. It pains me that I can’t physically be there with you but I’m watching over you very closely. I hope this letter gets to you somehow, I don’t exactly know if it will because it seems impossible. Oh and I see you and Sing have become quite close now. Tell him that I say thank you, thank you for keeping the promise. 

Eiji, when you hold up pumpkins with creepy faces carved into them to the sky, it makes me laugh. I laugh quite a lot actually, although it being scary. I love seeing that smile of yours on your face, please smile more, I’m still with you, Eiji. The only difference is that you can’t see me, it pains me seeing you so hurt. Please know I’m waiting for you, and I will wait for as long as I need to. 

One more thing, don’t feel scared to go to the places that we went to when I was alive. Go back, relive the memories, I’ll be there with you. Maybe you could even go to the library and read some of those books I suggested to you a while back. But maybe the library would be too saddening for you. I hope it isn’t, because I loved every moment I spent there, I truly felt at ease there. I felt safe. Spending my last moments there wasn’t exactly what I wanted, I wanted to be with you in Japan, but dying inside the library while reading your letter made me realise; maybe I was a weight on your shoulders. I thought it was best to leave, I’ve been through so much pain and trauma but after I met you, I felt like I had a purpose to my life. I’m sorry for leaving you alone, I’m truly sorry. I just wanted you to feel happy and safe, but maybe I made the wrong decision.

My soul is always with you, Eiji. I love you.  
\- Ash


End file.
